


Death's Kiss

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing other than a sad flick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Kiss

The brutal snow storm was scratching at his already sore cheeks, the temperature has dropped impossibly low and now he couldn’t feel his arms anymore.

 

He knew he was going to die here, the northern forest was completely empty, not even animals can survive these sever temperatures, and as the sun rays ceased to shine through the branches Sauli knew.

 

The coldness burned his eyes, everything was a dark foggy blur, the snow was up to his knees making his legs go numb, so he tried to reach for a branch to push further, too keep walking, to still hope for something, but as his bloody fingertips rushed against the frozen wood, Sauli felt his entire body shut down.

 

As he laid there in the cold snow, reality drifting away, panicking thoughts losing themselves in a hollow in subconsciousnes, he hears something, something more than sharp wind, footsteps in the crackling snow. He clenches his fist, fingers leaving blood trails on the white icy carpet as gathers any remaining strength to get back up.

 

There was a talk black figure just a few feet away, in the harsh rain of snow.

 

“Help.” His soar voice is nothing but a whisper, a soft gasp, nothing that could actually be heard.

 

But the figure starts getting smaller, this person is walking away. Sauli’s painful tears freeze on his face as he desperately paces through the wind and snow, right until he’s no more than three feet away from this person. Sauli could see the black hooded cape, a thin material, nothing that could provide actual heat or protection and he knew right then, that this was not his salvation.

 

The wind stopped, all noise stopped, the snowing calmed down, there was just white. The hooded person turned slowly around, his head bowed down, perfect white hands reach up towards the hoodie and slowly pull it off. The pale porcelain skin was the first thing Sauli sees, then there’s red bloodshot lips, completely black eyes, and an even darker mane of hair. The most beautiful, unnatural being that Sauli has ever seen. Then the second was over, and the wind started again, it hit Sauli front on, making him fall back , but it wasn’t on snow, it was on something hard and as soon as he touched it, it made a hauntingly loud crack, and Sauli fell even deeper. He doesn’t even realize he can’t breathe at first, and it actually seemed like the coldness passed, but then he realized where he was and that there was water all around him, he tried to swim up, but there’s nowhere to go, ice was blocking the surface and he suddenly feels his lungs explode with pain. He hits the ice as hard as he can again and again as dark spots start to dance in front of his eyes.

 

But just then, there’s a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turns around, time stands still again as he sees the demonic creature up close, a perfect hand reaching out to stroke his check slowly, it makes Sauli whimper, though his vocal cords stopped functioning.

 

He swears he could see remorse and pain in the black horrifying eyes. Then the creatures pulls Sauli towards it, their lips brush and Sauli closes his eyes, the fright’s over, the gentile kiss fills him back up with warmness as he feels his soul being pulled out.

 

No, it wasn’t his savior, it was death.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a tissue... and don't chu worry, Sauli's probably all cozy in Adam's arms right now. ^.^


End file.
